


Space around you

by Ghostlyencounter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyencounter/pseuds/Ghostlyencounter





	Space around you

Sometimes I think I'm a planet always orbiting around you. I try to stay away and all you do is pull me in. It's like my systems are saying error but around you all systems are a go. It's like I'm watching a wreck in progress trying to stay away from you. Am I the best for you? Are you the best for me? I'm trying so hard to see. But you and me? We're not meant to be.


End file.
